detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Prank Song
The Prank Song (also called Lee Ping's Prankster #1) is a strange and mesmerizing song that was played during the prank. While it puts a person into a trance, not he or she is susceptible to its effects. The only known way to break the song's hold is Barrage's voice. Mann, Wurst and Finnwich produced the song, presumably for Vice Principal Victoria to perfect it. Immune Individuals In the world of detentionaire, there are a few people who have a certain special genetic anomaly which makes them immune to being brainwashed. Their appears to be certain "Levels" of immunity as shown with Holger and Kimmie McAdams (along with a handful of other students) being unable to be brainwashed during the Prank, but were affected later on, seemingly after the song was improved, and were still able to fight some of the effects when other members of the student body were unable to fight it after not hearing the song for a significantly longer period of time. It should also be noted that it is not just humans that have this anomaly, but animals as well, or at the very least the Red Tazelwurm. Partial Immunity Shown 1 - It is possible the effects of the recorded Prank Song may not have been immediate, as several others were initially shown to be unaffected when the song first began playing. Affects on People Breaking the Brainwashing Despite the almost absolute control that the brainwashing seemingly has over the victims there are ways to at least snap the individual out of the trance. One thing that should be noted is that if the person stops hearing the music than they will snap back to themselves but will still react to post-hypnotic suggestions unless they posses some sort of lesser immunity in comparison to the people who are absolutely immune ("Knock, Knock"). The Most effective way shown however is the Principal General Barrage's voice which was able to snap people out of the trance and even more amazingly undo all (or at least most of) the damage the brainwashing inflicted ("Dudes of Darkness (Episode)"). Lastly if someone is ordered to snap out than they will snap out even if the music continues to play (then again this may also be part of the songs effect since the song does cause obediance in people). ("The Dance Part 2") Trivia & Background Information *Finnwich claims that the song is the first to ever exist and, along with most technology provided to Mann, Wurst and Finnwich, likely received it's base from His Eminence and improved over a hundred years. **As a side effect, intentional or otherwise, people who listen to the song for a prolonged period begin craving the drink Green Apple Splat. **It's possible that the drink makes few people more susceptible to being hypnotised while the song does the actual leg work. *The Prank Song has been used to influence most of the students love lives and was used to make sure that the theme for the dance was 'Save the Rainforest.' There are two reasons for this: **The first was to refine the song using a large test bed, in other words, the student body. **The second was to show The Council the potential the song has for world domination by paring up extremely unlikely couples at the least likeliest dance theme they would attend. *It appears that the Song has been improved to affect few people who earlier in the series had shown immunity, while they are now affected by it, they are still able to resist its effects unless they are repeatedly exposed to it. *With the exception of Biffy showing it to Lee in Misadventures In Babysitting, it is not featured in Season 3. *The song appeared in the series finale episode of detentionaire "Date With Destiny" by Cassandra McAdams to make her army fight against His Eminence's allies and also to bring her Lee Ping. Category:Prank